


Snow Day

by thekid21



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekid21/pseuds/thekid21
Summary: When the Punisher and Daredevil get snowed in they have to find some way to entertain themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This loosely follows my story, Daredevil the Male-Nurse Without Fear, but can be read on its own.

The last thing he clearly remembered was the sound of a sonic grenade. Whoever it was had come prepared. His senses were thrown out of balance long enough for them to knock him out. Next thing he knew he was waking up on a table surrounded by lab equipment and an alarm that sent his already confused senses into overdrive. 

Hearing gunfire headed in his way he started fighting the restraints holding him to the table. Before he made any progress someone burst into the room and charged in his direction. They fumbled around for a bit until he felt them grab his arm and press a cold needle against his skin. Before they could do anything the door opened again to more gunfire. Matt could smell the coppery tang of blood before the man next to him fell to the ground. Forcing himself to focus on the room’s newest occupant he breathed a sigh of relief. “Frank.”

“Come on, Murdock.” The gruff voice of Frank Castle made him smile brightly despite the situation they were in. Once he was standing rough hands ran over his body checking for injuries. “Put this on,” he said shoving a heavy winter coat and a pair of gloves into his hands. The moment he’d pulled the extra clothes over his torn uniform Frank immediately moved toward the door. 

“Frank, they’ve triggered the self destruct. We have two minutes,” Matt put a hand on his shoulder as he caught the tale end of a radio transmition coming from someone’s ear piece a hallway over. Frank made no sign he was listening to him as he set off at a jog through the small facility until they made it into open air. A snowmobile sounded to their left, but when Frank raised his gun Matt grabbed him arm sending the bullet three feet from where he’d intended. The shot still made the man swerve into another unoccupied snowmobile, but he was merely knocked out rather than killed. “Let’s get out of here without killing anyone else.” He cast a stern look at the Punisher until he felt him nod in a resigned sort of way. 

“Alright, choir boy. Follow me.” In all the confusion of explosives that Frank had planted suddenly detonating they were able to run to the cover of the trees and begin hiking through the snow. Frank took point using his powerful frame to plow through the drifts making a path for Matt that made the walk much easier for him. They stayed silent listening for signs of pursuit, but apart from the noise of the explosions behind them there was nothing but the sound of their breathing and the howling wind. The snow was beginning to pick up now and the wind began slowing their progress. “Not much farther,” Frank yelled behind him. Even with his hearing Matt had a hard time catching the words. 

The wind was starting to block all sound making it harder for him to ‘see’. A few times he stumbled into Frank’s back. Finally Frank stopped and grabbed his hand guiding him to his belt giving him an anchor to hold onto. Matt smiled once more but he couldn’t tell if Frank noticed before he turned and continued their march. It took another twenty minutes to reach the van where he let go of Frank and pulled himself into the passenger seat grateful for the protection from the cold.

He could hear Frank rummaging around in the back for something. “How’d you know?”

“I was doing research. Heard someone was planning on grabbing you to find a way to replicate your powers. Thought I’d check it out.” Frank handed him a thick blanket as he settled in the driver’s seat. 

“Why not tip off the Avengers.” Matt was hoping this was Frank’s way of showing he cared. He hadn’t seen him since he’d come home to an empty apartment a few weeks ago. 

“Wanted to do it myself. I owed you.” Matt felt a slight pain at his words. The Punisher clearly considered this a favor for a debt owed. He turned away from him so he couldn’t see his disappointment as he wrapped himself in the blanket. “Murdock,” he said slowly making Matt look around hopefully. “I don’t think we can drive out of this with the storm. We’ll have to stay put until it lets up.”

“Oh.” Frank sat still looking at him for a moment before climbing into the back of the van and began moving things around. “I’m going to see if anyone followed us. I’ve got a bed set up here if you want to sleep and some food. Don’t leave the van.” With that the door opened letting in a blast of cold and before Matt could think of anything to say the Punisher was gone. 

*

Matt was sitting quietly in the van listening to the howling wind for any sign of Frank. He’d been gone nearly 45 minutes and he was starting to wonder if he should go look for him. Hearing something crunching through the snow he sat up straighter. When he heard Frank’s rough voice shout his name he relaxed and smiled when the door opened and closed behind the familiar heartbeat. “No sign of anyone. We’re clear.” He noticed a slight wheeze in his voice and without thought stood and moved to his side touching his face and hands.

“Frank, you’re freezing,” running his hands over his body he realized Frank was trembling slightly. “Come on. Take these off and get under the blankets.” 

“Trying to get me naked again, Murdock?” he could hear the amusement in Frank’s voice as he began removing his heavy gear and the layers of clothes. 

“Shut up, Castle,” he put extra emphasis on using his surname before knocking Frank’s fumbling hands aside and removing a few more layers. Grabbing at the scared shoulders he pulled the larger man across the cramped van to sit on the bed. Matt draped blankets over his naked chest then knelt down to unlace the boots. Reaching the socks he frowned. “Your feet are wet. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? I thought you were always prepared, Castle. What the hell?” 

“Was in a hurry,” he mumbled through clenched teeth. Matt could feel him fighting off the trembling and hurried to remove the rest of Frank’s clothes. Wrapping him tightly in all the blankets and began rubbing his icy limbs he realized the sun would be going down soon making the temperature drop even more. “Matt, take your clothes off and get in here.”

“Frank, I’m not just going to jump into bed with you again without talking about what happened last time.” He glared down in Frank’s direction while continuing to rub his arms. 

“I’m going to get hypothermic if you don’t help me get warm, Murdock. Get in here and we’ll talk about it.” 

“Fine, but the clothes are staying on.” Matt said begrudgingly removing the coat and gloves Frank had given him. Sliding into the blankets he opened his arms so the Punisher could curl against him. Once he settled he pulled the blankets tighter around them making sure Frank’s head was covered too. He could feel him shaking slightly against him as he wrapped his arms tightly around the freezing man. 

Matt listened to Frank’s heart for signs of trouble in the frozen air between them. To his ears there was no such thing as silence. He could hear every obstacle the wind met in its path, the steady thumping of Frank’s heart, and the shallow breathing that was slowly growing steady. “I needed to clear my head, Matt. Give you a chance to do the same.”

“I know you aren’t going to change for my sake, Frank. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you, but I need to know what this means to you.” He needed to know he wasn’t the only one that felt something. If it was simply one sided then he’d have to walk away no matter how badly it would hurt. 

“Matt, the only people I’ve been with since Maria were just a distraction.” Frank spoke each word carefully and occasionally shivered slightly, from cold or something else Matt wasn’t sure. “It’s never made me really feel anything.” Matt was silent for a moment while he thought over the Punisher’s words. 

“So you’re saying I make you feel something?” he felt Frank nod against his shoulder. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“People like me can’t afford feelings, Matt.”

“You realize I can handle myself right?” 

“That why they had you tied to a table?”

“I was caught off guard.” He manages to sound indignant, but he’s sure Frank knows how much that stings. 

“And it almost got you killed.”

“Are you scared of losing me? Cause my life isn’t exactly safe. It doesn’t really matter if you’re in it or not.”

“Everyone we love dies. I know that better than most. I’ve lost enough, Matt.” 

“Are you saying you love me?” He can feel the hope in his voice and knows it’s not the first time he wants to be the one to bring some life back to Frank Castle. 

“I’m saying I don’t want to let you in just so I can watch you die.” It’s easy to hear how tired Frank really is inside. It’s also not the first time he wonders if he’s just setting the Punisher up for more pain.

“When you die, Frank, will you look back and regret being with me or walking away? My life is already at risk, so don’t give me anymore of that bullshit. I want you. That’s my choice to make. What’s yours going to be?” Matt knows he might be forcing the issue too much, but he’s never been good at being cautious. Focusing on keeping his breath even he waits for Frank to mull over his options.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, that hearing still work, Murdock?” he mumbles into his chest. 

“Hmmm,” he said happily kissing the top of his head while slowly running his fingers down Frank’s rough back to grab one firm cheek in his hand. “This reminds me of a promise I made you. Remember?” Frank grunts roughly thrusting his half-hard cock against Matt’s hip. “ Do you trust me, Frank.”

“I really gotta say it?” Frank inhales sharply when Matt finds his hole and presses teasingly on it. “Fine, goddamnit,” he steadies his breathing and releases his hold on Matt’s hip so he can stroke himself briefly before mumbling, “I trust you.” Matt grinned as he pushed Frank onto his back and pressed their lips together for the first time in weeks. Climbing between his legs he quickly unzipped his suit and hastily cast it aside. Frank was pawing at each newly exposed piece of skin while rolling his hips steadily against Matt’s. 

“You don’t have lube here do you?” Matt breathed into his ear as he trailed one hand teasingly down his side. He swore he could feel heat rising throughout Frank’s body beneath him. Without saying anything Frank indicated the glove box. He planted a rough kiss once more to the scared lips below him before springing up and opening the compartment. He found a container of Vaseline that would have to serve his plans for the evening and quickly turned back to the man currently stroking himself into a rising frenzy. Grinning he cast his hearing further than the van a final time ensuring they were really alone. He could read some tension in Frank’s thick muscles that made him feel a warm fondness for the man. “Frank, have you done this before?”

“What do you think?” He could tell Frank’s eyes were closed right now, so as he settled back between his legs he gently stilled his scared hand gliding over himself and placed gentle kisses to his temples. 

“If you don’t want to…”

“You really think I’d let you do this if I didn’t want to?” He felt the puff of air against his neck as Frank laughed against him. Grabbing the jar from the floor were Matt had left it he pressed it back into his hand. “I trust you.”

“Okay,” Matt whispered against his lips before pressing back into him. He didn’t break from Frank’s lips while he coated a finger in the thick ointment or while he began circling his entrance. Only when he slowly slipped his finger in did he stop. Frank didn’t seem to react as he carefully pulled it back out before pressing in once again. Listening closely he could hear the minor changes in Frank’s breathing. Wanting more Matt had a sudden inspiration. Pressing again into the tight heat he smoothly kissed his way down the cool flesh below him until he was settled between his legs. Pulling Frank’s cock closer to his mouth he paused, letting his breath ghost over him, and listened to Frank’s breath catching in his throat. 

Without warning Matt licked him from toot to tip while at the same time brushing gently against his prostrate. “Fuck!” Matt grinned, rubbing the tip against his lips and pulling out of Frank again. Castle was trembling with small aftershocks now, his heavy thighs shaking against Matt’s shoulders. Kissing his way from the head he sloppily moved his lips down to the heavy sack, sucking a ball absently into his mouth making Frank jump once more. Trailing down further he licked the outside of Frank’s entrance. “Murdock, just fuck me al-”

Matt didn’t give him the chance to finish speaking as he quickly slipped two fingers in alongside his tongue. Frank arched so much that his tongue quickly slipped out, but his probing fingers had already found his prostate. They were both breathing heavily now, but Castle was almost gasping when Matt moved his mouth back to his cock. One hand tangled in Matt’s red hair the other in the blankets; Frank was quickly becoming a wreck. His rapid breathing moved between growls and needy whimpers Matt never thought he’d associate with the Punisher. Pressing his feet into the mattress he began rolling his hips into Matt’s mouth making him gag. Matt pulled away only to add a third finger and smoothly took half of his length back into his mouth. 

“Murdock, I’m ready. You can stop-” Matt quickly shut him up as he began quickly fucking him with three fingers while swallowing down half of Frank’s length. Pulling off of him he listened to Frank’s panting breaths and knew he was ready. 

“What’d I say about calling me that, Frank? You can call me Matt while I’m fucking you.” Removing his fingers he sat up and reached for the improvise lube. Taking himself in his hand for the first time he sighed heavily while slowly coating himself. He began massaging the top of Frank’s thigh as he stroked himself, enjoying making Frank wait. 

“Fine, Matt. Just get on with it.” With a grin he settled one hand on the cot next to Frank’s head while the other guided himself to his goal. He paused before pressing his lips to Frank’s, trying not to smile at the heavy breath Frank was forcing out his nose. As carefully as he could he slowly nudged his way into the tight heat of Frank. He could feel another groan rumbling through Frank’s chest where it’s pressed against his own. Taking a deep breath he pressed in the final inch before bottoming out with a heavy moan. Resting his head on Frank’s sweating shoulder he sighed. 

“You okay, Frank?” 

His only reply was one deep hum. He could feel Frank’s thigh against his hip shaking slightly when he slowly pulled back out and snapped his hips back into the tight heat with a groan. “Go harder,” Frank ground out through clenched teeth. Matt smiled and sat up on his knees, gripping Frank’s hips in his hands he was able to start thrusting in earnest. Frank groaned loudly and clenched around him whenever he hit his prostate. Matt threw his head back and moaned loudly as he listened to skin slapping together and Frank continued to almost whine each time he pulled out only to slam back in roughly with another snap. He never thought he’d hear noises like that from the Punisher, but he can feel Frank steadily coming apart under his hands. 

With the hand still coated in Vaseline he begins stroking Frank’s neglected cock. “Still with me, Frank?” he smiled down at the man below him. He could tell Frank was still trying to maintain some control, but Matt could hear each muttered curse and stuttered moan as if Frank had been screaming them.

“I’m getting close,” he ground out through clenched teeth.

“Then cum for me, Frank. I want to feel you squeezing me.” Matt doesn’t usually like to talk dirty, but Frank seems to bring it out of him. He grabbed one of Frank’s ankles and threw it over his shoulder to get in even deeper making Frank moan loudly before he can stop himself. 

“Faster, Matt,” he groaned weakly, tossing his head to the side. “More,” he whimpered. Actually whimpered. It was enough to make Matt throw his head back and start roughly slamming into Frank. 

“Cum for me, Frank. Let me feel you.”

“Fuck!” he felt Frank’s thick cock pulse in his hand as he came in thick ropes. His hole clenched tightly around Matt. With a final groan Matt came deep inside Frank before collapsing on top of him. They were both breathing heavily in a sweaty tangle of limbs when Matt went completely stiff. 

“Oh no,” he breathed. Before Frank could do more than lift his head the van door opened. 

“Bad time?”

“Logan!” Matt was on his feel clumsily trying to pull his suit back on, but it was sticking to his sweaty skin. “What are you doing here? Are you alone?” Frank was lying on his stomach with the blankets pooled around his hips half-heartedly reaching for his briefs. 

“On my own. Looking for you, bub. Bought time you two got together.”

“We were just-”

“Don’t even try. I’m not telling anyone. Can you take him home, Frank?” In answer Frank just grunted, finally sitting up to pull his briefs back on. 

“Thanks, Logan. Sorry about…”

“Nice ass by the way.” Before Matt could reply the mutant had slammed the door with a laugh. Shaking his head Matt sat down next to Frank with a sigh. Frank quietly leaned into his side and let his head fall on Matt’s shoulder.

“That could’ve gone worse.”

“I really don’t care right now, Matt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
